


She's Up in The Air

by dreamydami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Best Friends, Break Up, F/F, Pain, THE PERILS OF NO LABELS, THEY BROKE UP GET OVER IT, THEY BROKE UP THAT'S IT, no labels, years of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: "You know what's unfair? It's when your best friend, whom you've loved for so many years suddenly ditches your usual schedules to meet people around. And you know who that is? YOU, YOOHYEON! YOU! YOU'RE THE SELFISH ONE! YOU'RE THE UNFAIR ONE!"
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	She's Up in The Air

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fluff since I got back from hiatus and my angst-loving self needed to write this so I can let it off my system. This was just supposed to be a writing exercise (and it still is but I'm unlocking it from the fortress that is my Evernote) but I was coerced to post it and share to everyone, so here you go!

Yubin looks outside the window on her left as the coaster leaves their last music show, her eyes gleaming with tears as the night grows deeper into the darkness. She doesn't know how to cry, but everything comes with an exception. Painful tears start rolling down her eyes but as she tries to supress it, her chest contracts like there's no oxygen left for her to breathe.

The vehicle has come to a full halt, and it's the familiar neighborhood they've been in for three years now. The members start to alight the coaster one by one and, by default, she shares a row with Yoohyeon, the muse of her eyes since they've met years ago.

Yoohyeon steps out first, as per usual, and she waits for Yubin to finally get off the vehicle. Yubin does, but she walks the opposite way from where Yoohyeon was standing. The taller girl's brows meet in the middle and runs after Yubin. The coaster interrupts her rush and leaves along with the managers, waving good-bye to the two of them who were last to hop off. It has always been Yoohyeon's routine to walk outside before she rests in the dorm, but tonight she decides to make an exception. 

She resumes running after her best friend, who she hasn't talked to closely for weeks.

"Yubin! What's wrong? You haven't talked to me today at all!"

Yubin shakes her shoulder from Yoohyeon's tap and looks ahead, making sure not to meet her eyes. She already wiped her tears, but she was sure they've started falling again as soon as she heard Yoohyeon's footsteps towards her.

"Don't shut me out! Please! We've been through this before, Yubs!"

"Let it go for now, Yoohyeon. Let it go."

"It's been weeks, Yubin. I can't talk to you properly!! I feel so helpless and incomplete without you!! Please!! I always bunk with Gahyeon nowadays because I miss your solo bed and I can't sleep in your room because apparently you've filed a TRO and extended it to Siyeon unnie and Minji unnie's bunk?! You're unfair!"

A quick, heavy breeze blows against their tepid skins, and Yubin breathes in deeply, ready and anguished to spit words.

"You know what's unfair? It's when your best friend, whom you've loved for so many years suddenly ditches your usual schedules to meet people around. And you know who that is? YOU, YOOHYEON! YOU! YOU'RE THE SELFISH ONE! YOU'RE THE UNFAIR ONE!"

"What? So you're mad because I have a boyfriend?"

"What do you think?!?"

"I'm not sure. Because you've never actually told me what you feel. You're not communicative. You always want me to guess through you actions and--"

"Don't you think actions are enough?! And they speak louder than words?!"

"Yes but I need words of affir--"

"No, Yoohyeon. No. Just don't. Stop making excuses. Have you ever seen me drink with someone else before? No. Because I only trust you. Hell I trust my life on you. Have you seen me lend my safety blanket to someone else? No. That shit means so much to me and you are the only person who knows why! Have you seen me bring anyone else to my family home? No one else has met Ddoddo! My family adores you! We spend holidays at my house! I drive for you and your brother! Are you seriously telling me that's all just plain best friend things for you?"

"It's not like you don't meet a lot of people yourself! You have your own group with whom you always go out with and you don't even bring me with them."

"You never wanted to come!"

"You could have asked!"

"But I know you! So damn well! I know which of your feet goes in first when you wear your shoes! Kim Yoohyeon, please! I've loved you with everything that I am and that I have and it's consumed me for the past five to six years! You know what's crazy? It's that I didn't care. I was fine being consumed by your cheesy movies that I never wanted to watch but because you've been looking forward to watch them, I gotta make sure that you get to see it."

Yubin heaves. Her tears now uncontrollably streaming down her flushed cheeks as she wipes them with the back of her hand. Yoohyeon was also wailing, ten times more than Yubin. And the shorter girl does her best not to walk closer to her best friend and hug her because no, she's not going to comfort her when she, herself, is wounded. She's not giving out bits and pieces of herself when she isn't even whole.

"Now please. Let it go. I deserve to move on. From you. From us. From everything. I'm letting you go because I want you to be happy, and that's all that matters to me. If you feel sad and incomplete without me, I guess that's who and what you've lost and frankly, I need to find myself too. I need to feel complete without looking for you. I need to be myself. I need to know _how_ to be myself."

"I guess I'll just... Let you go." Yoohyeon sighs, defeated.

"Yes."

"I guess it'll be better that way."

"Yes."

"..." Yoohyeon's silence translates to nothingness, like how she and Yubin have ended up to be.

"For now, anyway. I'll heal, eventually. But not any time soon. Please understand me, Yoohyeon."

"Yubin, I'm trying to. But there have been too many things left unsaid that could have fixed all these."

"..." Yubin attempts to say something, but no words escape her. She controls herself from reasoning out with Yoohyeon, but she can't keep breaking what's already broken.

"But you didn't, Yubs. Not a single word."

"Then I guess my best friend doesn't know me at all."

"Yubin..."

"Let it go, Yooh. I beg of you. Let me go the way I am letting you go."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ENTIRELY FICTION. Any scene/s similar to real life events is only coincidence as this material is a product of my mind. NONE OF THESE HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE.


End file.
